


Back Road to Nowhere

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I kno ur really busy but I really enjoyed ur cain/reader and wanted to request one where reader ends up lost and drives up this dirt road she think will be someone’s driveway, but she ends up driving for hours until she finally reaches Cain’s house. She has bad first meet where she goes up to the door and he ends up answering it like ‘What do you want?!’ and she gets angry cause she’s just trying to get directions and he admires her take-no-shit style and argues w/ her about something to (That’s where the request ended, I never got a response as to whether there was more to the request or not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Road to Nowhere

Warnings: Language, reader is angry due to a crappy GPS and a popped tire, no smut

Fic:

Stupid fucking GPS. You’d followed every instruction it told you and now you were lost on some back road to nowhere and on top of that, the stupid GPS wasn’t even getting a signal anymore. Suddenly, you hear a loud thud and a light comes up on the dashboard telling you that your tire had popped. Fucking wonderful, this was exactly what you needed.

You pull over to the side of the road to examine the damage. The tire was beyond repair so you kick it with the inside of your foot, angered by yet another setback. You were trying to get to a cousin’s wedding and at this rate you were going to be late. The GPS had claimed to be showing you a shortcut but at this point, you severely doubted that. You should’ve stayed on the main road. Opening the trunk of your rental car, you realize that you don’t have an extra tire, only a doughnut that wouldn’t get you very far.

If you had a phone signal, you’d call AAA, but as your luck would have it, you didn’t have a single bar. Perfect. You pull the doughnut out of the trunk and replace the popped tire with it, hoping against hope that you could make it far enough to find help. Starting up the car again, you make your way carefully down the road, trying to avoid potholes or anything that would further damage the car. After driving for a few minutes, you find a dirt road that curves around behind a grove of trees. Maybe this was the driveway to someone’s house. Perhaps they’d let you use their phone or at least give you some directions.

An hour passes and you’re still driving down the same road. There’s nowhere to turn around and there’s no end in sight. You start to think that this was a mistake. The sun begins to set before you finally see a house up ahead. You park your car and make your way up to the house, knocking on the door before pushing your hands into your pockets and taking a step back. There’s no answer, but you hear footsteps behind the door. You step forward and knock again, louder this time. The chill was starting to get to you. “I need help,” you shout, “Please.” You see a face peek through the curtains and it disappears quickly. “Look, I know you’re in there,” you shout.

“What do you want?” a deep voice shouts back.

“A tire popped on my car and I need a replacement,” you say, “If you could help me in any way I would be very grateful.”

“I can’t help you,” he tells you.

“Could I maybe just use your phone?” you ask, “I can’t get a signal on my cell. If you had a landline I could use, that would be helpful too.”

“Like I said, I can’t help you,” the man repeats.

“Hey!” you shout, “I’ve been driving all damn day to get to a wedding that I was only invited to because the bride is related to me, my stupid GPS led me down some back road that doesn’t show up on any maps, and on top of that my tire popped and I don’t have a spare. The least you could do is open the fucking door and say that you can’t help me to my face rather than hiding.” It probably wasn’t smart to yell at some stranger who lived out in the middle of nowhere and probably owned a gun, but you were having a hard day. “This is bull shit,” you shout before you turn and begin stomping down the stairs.

The door creaks open behind you. “Wait,” the man says. You stop where you stand and turn slowly. “I’m sorry,” he tells you, “I don’t get a lot of visitors around here and I’m not so great with people.”

“I’ll just be going then,” you tell him curtly, “Maybe I can make it down the road far enough to run into someone who will help.”

“There’s no one around for miles,” he says.

“This was such a waste of time,” you groan.

“I don’t have a spare tire,” he says, “But I have a phone I can let you use.”

“So you’re actually going to help now?” you question.

“Trust me, I’m just as surprised as you are,” the man says. He pushes the door open wider and holds it open for you. Slowly, you walk back up the stairs and through the door before he leads you to the phone. “I’ll give you some privacy,” he says before leaving the room.

“Thanks,” you say quietly. You pick up the phone and dial for AAA. The representative answers and after explaining your situation, they tell you that someone will be there to help in about three hours. Great, you think as you hang up the phone, I’m stuck here for another three hours at least.

“So?” the man asks as you go to find him.

“They said they can be here in three hours,” you tell him, “Thank you for letting me use your phone.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t as painful as I thought it’d be,” he chuckles, running a hand through his hair. You huff a laugh.

“I guess I’ll just go wait in my car,” you say, “Thanks again.”

“Would you like something to drink, or eat?” he asks, “I don’t have a lot of company so I’m not so good at this kind of thing.”

“A glass of water would be lovely,” you tell him.

The man smiles as he stands from the chair he sits in. “Lovely,” he repeats, “People don’t use that word enough these days. Take a seat and I’ll go get you some water.”

You sit down on a plush armchair and look around at the beautifully decorated room. Soft light shines through the stained windows and you hold your hand out, letting the colored light dance over your skin. “Here you go,” the man says as he hands you a glass of water, the suddenness of his voice makes you jump.

“Thank you,” you respond, taking the glass from him, “I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the man says, “We all have bad days, trust me, I know. Besides, I should’ve just helped you instead of being an ass about it.”

“Well, we both messed up I guess,” you laugh before taking a sip of water.

“Yeah, I do that a lot,” he confesses, “So, what was that about a wedding you didn’t want to go to?”

“Well, it’s not that I don’t want to go necessarily,” you say, “I mean, I have family I like going. It’s just that I know the only reason I was invited was because my aunt made my cousin invite me. My cousin’s the bride. Plus it kind of sucks that I have to go alone. I can just hear people asking when I’m getting married.”

“This is why I avoid people,” the man tells you.

“Ha!” you laugh, “Maybe I should take a tip from you and move to the middle of nowhere!”

“It’s nice living out here,” he says, “Peaceful.”

“I could use peaceful,” you tell him.

The two of you keep up your conversation and before you know it, a tow truck is pulling up to the man’s home. He takes your glass from you before leading you back to the front door. “Thank you again,” you tell him, “I’m really grateful for your help.”

“Don’t thank me,” he says, “It was my pleasure.” You give him a smile before turning to head down the stairs. “Wait, I never caught your name,” he says.

You turn back to him and smile. “Y/N,” you say, extending your hand. You might never see him again, but you thought it would be nice to know his name.

“Cain,” he says, shaking the hand you had extended, “It was lovely meeting you.”

“Lovely to meet you too,” you say with a smile. Your hand slips through his and you turn towards the stairs again, heading down them to greet the man in the tow truck.


End file.
